


Oh Darling

by BeatriceSenpai



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: All the damn fluff in the world, Couples being gross and cute, F/M, Fluff, I can't with Tom anymore, Traveling, Ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceSenpai/pseuds/BeatriceSenpai
Summary: Tom and good ol' reader preparing for an overseas trip to her parents and all that stuff. The character's family is from another country. She moved in UK when she got together with Tom and well, international love mates. As usual, fluffy attack and cuteness.





	Oh Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I have been keeping this fic on hold for a while as I needed to imagine the story. I leave it to your imagination to continue the rest of the story ;). Hope you enjoy it !

“Seriously, Tom, how much are we packing for this trip?” you chuckled as you watched your boyfriend sort out different souvenirs before trying to find the right spot for each one inside of the luggage. On the bed, there were several types of English sweets, tea, condiments, some alcohol, some vintage and expensive stuff such as porcelain cups that seemed to have been chosen for a certain person and of course anything that had the flag on it, from magnets to actual little flags and some stationery items.

            Tom looked at you, very confused by your question, before smiling nervously and returning to his inventory.

            “We are meeting your family, I need to make a good first impression. So, I memorized everything you told me about them; how your grandmother would collect porcelain items, how your grandfather and father would rather enjoy some tasteful alcohol, your cousin who is starting middle school soon and your mother who loves collecting magnets. And how everyone in your family has a sweet tooth.” He recited everything as if he was preparing for a role.

            Watching him struggle so much with being a good boyfriend and caring for your family made you laugh, yet your heart felt like it was love at first sight again. You suddenly felt the need to embrace him from behind and press your head on his broad back. He stopped placing things in the case and sat straight his back against your cheek. He placed his hands on your arms that were hugging his torso and gently pulled them away so he could turn to face you. He smiled and cupped your face in his big hands and looked at you with the most loving stare he could make.

            “When I fell in love with you, I knew I was going to experience a whole new world. And you prove this to me with each day we spend together. I didn’t know that I would be brave enough to ask you to move in with me, but I did. I also didn’t know we would reach a point in our relationship where we will meet each other’s parents. You were trying your best to impress my family, even though they loved you the moment I told them about you. Now it is my turn to assure your family that, even though you are away from them, you have a family in me, who will protect you and be by your side. Now, if you excuse me, we need to sort out these magnets because I want everyone to get a fair share.” he ended his honest speech chuckling. He saw your eyes getting watery and used his thumbs to gently brush your cheeks, before leaning in and capturing your lips into a gentle kiss. Your arms lifted themselves up naturally as they reached for his neck.

            When you pulled away you looked at him smiling.

            “Honestly, Thomas, I don’t know how you managed to make me fall in love with you so bad. I thought I would never meet someone who isn’t struggling at understanding me and is also easy to figure out. You are an amazing man and I can confidently say that if it’s you, I’m in for the long run.” you said earning a small laugh from him. He hugged you close to him and rested his chin on your shoulder and one of his hands caressed your back softly.

            “Well, my dear, you better be ready for this adventure because I am not letting you go that easily. You already have all of my soul under your spell. I don’t know who is the magical one between us.” he said making you laugh.

            “That’s coming from someone who was a vampire and a god. I think I need a prize.” you remarked and he laughed again. He pulled away and kissed your lips again.

            You two finally finished packing everything you needed plus the presents for your family. They lived overseas and you were excited to show Tom the places you grew up in and the people who raised you. You moved in with him in London and he made sure to take you around and show you everything he loved about England and London. So, that time it was your turn to share with him something about your culture. You had been telling him a lot of stories about your country and family, it wasn’t something new to him. But there was so much more to be shown.

            “Alright, so we have everything settled in and ready. Shall we have dinner now?” Tom asked you as you were still pacing around the flat trying to pack everything and clean. You didn’t hear him as you were too concentrated with your tasks. He laughed and followed you around until you finally stopped. He gently grabbed your hand and spun you around so you would face him.

            “Darling, look, I’m as nervous as you are. But you need to stop moving in circles around the flat. We are going on vacation.” he said as his thumb gently caressed the back of your hand, gently drawing circles on it. You sighed as your shoulders hunched.

            “You’re right. I just want us to have a good time and you to enjoy your stay in my country, but there’s also my family and I just want to make sure everything is alright. I’ve said the same thing in different ways, sorry. I will stop.” you said everything in one breath and Tom had to blink once before he let out a hearty laugh that came from his stomach.

            “Dear, let’s stop and breath. Everything will be alright as long as we’re together, ok? Now let’s stop everything and eat something because I don’t recall us having had a proper lunch today.” he said stepping closer to you and wrapping your body in a warm embrace. His muscular body made you feel secure and relaxed.

            “Do we have something left in the fridge that we can make?” you asked trying to let go of his arms around you. He gently stopped you by tightening his arms around you.

            “How about we go out and eat tonight? I suggest the nearest restaurant from our flat, how does that sound?” he asked placing a soft kiss on your exposed neck. His beard and breath tickled you and made you squirm in his arms laughing.

            “Sounds perfect. This way we don’t have to leave food in the fridge that will go bad after we return.”

            “Yes, in this house there’s only packets of dog food left. I don’t think we can touch them or else Bobby might be upset with us.” Tom said making both of you laugh at the thought.

            “I just love this, Thomas.”

            “What? Dog food? Darling, do you want to tell me something?”

            You laughed. You reached for his face and you cupped his face between your hands and smiled as your fingers traced his features and gently combed his beard.

            “I love this. Us, together, our life, this relationship, Bobby, basically everything revolving me and you. Thank you for making this life possible, for accepting me the way I am and for getting involved with me.” you declared letting out an embarrassed laugh. Without realizing, small tears escaped your eyes and rolled down your cheeks. Tom’s eyebrows furrowed in wonder as his hands reacted instinctively in wiping away the tears.

            “Hey, what’s wrong?” he gently asked as he tried his best not to panic at your reaction. You looked at him first before laughing.

            “Ah, this is ridiculous. I just got caught in too many feelings and I think I couldn’t help it anymore. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be so dramatic.”

            Tom looked at you and smiled. He gave you a kiss on the cheek before he said:

            “Darling, I am an actor, you can never be too dramatic. And if it’s you, you can be however you can to be next to me, I will accept you.” he said before giving your forehead a soft kiss.

            “Now, let’s get out before my stomach eats itself from too many feelings and no food inside it. Shall we?” he said stretching his hand out. You grabbed it and both of you prepared to face the cold air of London, as you went out in search for dinner.

            Just the two of you and nothing else mattered. Any other issue was to be solved the next day.

           

           


End file.
